Stumpy Harry
by The Marauders
Summary: You know people who have stumps for arms, etc. What if Harry had stumps? All in one sentence. By Prongs & Moony (Kara & Shahiri/Indiana in this story, she is the same person but with two names)


Author's Note:  
  
Here is a story challenge that I came up with when I was hyper and Shahiri started talking about people who had to have limbs amputated and had stumps.   
(Kara's Idea)  
  
I think that people with stumps are funny.  
  
Let's write a story where Harry potter gets a stump.  
  
Let's call it... Kara loves Fred and Indiana is making out with Ron again and Ginny loves stumpy Harry.  
  
(We Are Crazy; Enjoy)  
  
Once upon a time, there was a stumpy boy named Harry and he was very stumpy and henceforth had no friends, except this girl named Ginny who loved stumps; Ginny had a fetish for stumps because she was a "sick puppy", as her brothers Fred, George, and Ron always told her, but the reason she had a fetish for stumps was because she once walked in on her older brother Percy kissing that B*TCH Penelope Clearwater (who says "jam" funny) and she was therefor traumatized for life and there was a girl that stumpy Harry liked, but no, I lied, there was four, and they were Hermione, Cho, Kara and Indiana, but Hermione did not like him, and neither did Cho, so that just left the other two; Indiana, however, being a wannabe red-head (who was really a not-so-red-head) had a thing for real red-heads, but she didn't really, just one red-head with big feet and lots o'freckles, so she told him that and Harry got sad, because Ron liked her too and they started going out together, and then stumpy Harry got very sad because he caught Kara making out with (first) Fred, then (second) Percy, then (third) Draco, then fourth, again, Fred, and she likes Fred and not stumpy Harry and so Harry was always very sad and one day he felt that he should kill himself but then one of his teachers, Remus Lupin, came to him in a heavenly vision that made him realize that he should not kill himself because Ginny loved Stumpy Harry and so Stumpy Harry decided to find a why to make Ginny his girlfriend, and he wanted it to be really, really romantic and he found her one day in the commons room and then he got an ere-- a nosebleed, so he blushed in embarrassment and ran to the little boys' room, except by accident he ran into the girls bathroom and met Moaning Myrtle, and he thought that she would be able to help him get a romantic way to get Ginny to go out with him untill he heard something in the next stall - Kara and Fred making out again and so he got another. . .nosebleed, and tried to join in and. Kara was about to say yes, and Fred was about to say yes, but Moaning Myrtle said that if Harry joined in, she would, too, so Kara and Fred ran away, screaming, leave Harry with his. . . nosebleed. Moaning Myrtle got very sad and Harry told her not to be, and asked her what she would think was romantic, but just then Ginny walked in and Harry tried to control his ... er ... nosebleed and   
Ginny turned bright red when she saw Harry sitting in the girl's bathroom with. . . Moaning Myrtle, and she thought Harry loved Myrtle and not Ginny so Ginny got really angry and started to cry and called Harry a pervert and she ran out of the bathroom and Harry almost choked on his nosebleed and oh yeah, he couldn't walk either because I hear it hurts when it gets really big and excited then suddenly that excitement is ruined so poor Harry wasn't feeling very well and Myrtle started crying just because Harry sniffed funny so she thought it meant she smelled funny and Harry ran out of the bathroom after Ginny because he loved her very much but it ended up being more of a limp because of his er... previous....er....nosebleed and then Snape came around the corner and tried to ask Harry what he was doing but Harry was too concerned with what Ginny was doing and where she was at the time that he totally ignored Snape who called him a bad boy and said that he was going to tell on him and Harry ignored him again and finally he saw Ginny who was crying in the corner and he went up to talk to her but she called him a perv and a loser and everyother name in the book and henceforth, in doing so, broke poor Harry's heart and hurt his feelings like a knife going deep into his heart and it hurt so bad that he started rolling around on the floor in a fetal position crying his heart out and then Kara came running past doing a "penguin dance" and it was obvious that she was drunk because Fred was running after her and then she said, "Come here big boy," and slammed him against the wall and they started making out again and Harry got an even bigger...er...nosebleed and it made him even sadder than before because he kept thinking about Ginny and him being together and he started crying again and Kara and Fred were making out and that is a happy thought; and that is a good thing because Ginny came along and saw harry crying and she asked him what was wrong and he got mad at said "Everything is wrong because you gave me a BIG BO–" but he was interrupted by Shahiri who was being chased after by Ron and Shahiri said "NOSEBLEED" and Harry nodded and said "And you said I was a perv when all I wanted was for Myrtle to help me do something romantic so that you could take advantage of my nosebleed and we could live happily ever after and make a lot of little Weasleys" and Shahiri and Ron said "Good, cuz' we don't!" and Kara and Fred were about to say something but decided to make out instead because Fred is hot and Kara loves him alot and so does everyone else because he is kindof evil but not really and that is why Kara loves him so much ;) but then Ginny looked at Harry and she smiled and then Ron and Indiana started making out because, well, you know, anyway while Kara and Fred were inhebriatedly making out, Ginny grinned at Harry and he grinned at her and Ginny said, "Harry, stumps turn me on, you know" and he got very happy and he got a huge...nosebleed and he started blushing and then he said to Ginny, "You turn me on, Ginny," and she got very happy then said in a very naughty phone-sex lady voice, "I can see that..." and she jumped on him and they started making out and Ginny was very very happy, and then Harry was very happy and so was Kara 'cuz she was making out with Fred and Indiana was very very very happy 'cuz Ron kept grabbing her ass when they were making out and then they all lived happily ever after except for Kara because she got a nasty bump on the head for calling Shahiri "Indiana" when her name isn't Indiana in that story, and all of the Weasleys and all of the Weasleys' lovers ended up making a lot of little Weasleys and that made Arthur happy and that made Molly very busy because she had to make a LOT of Weasley jumpers every christmas, but she was still happy, too and THE END ps Kara and Fred lived happily ever after though they didn't have any kids because they travelled all over the world making mischeif and grew old together and died and were burried beside eachother *sigh* and then Clare came along and George made out with her and Kara made out with the twin, Fred and Magic Micheal said "Alas, this is the end," and it was over. 


End file.
